


White Ribbon

by Not_You



Series: Tamesverse Snippets [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Iron Man (Movies), Silver Sable and the Wild Pack
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Clubbing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Justin is a cute convict, Kneeling, Past Child Abuse, Prison, Sexual Harrassment, Silver does not approve of sexual harrassment, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vulnerability, Worldbuilding, raised as the wrong dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Silver decided to keep Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Doctor Doom had a hometown girlfriend he canonically left to study in the U.S. Rather than have her be shallow and disposable and turn him away for being all crunchy now, I've tried to make her into an actual character.
> 
> 2\. This may count as spam, but if you've ever wanted original fiction from me, my e-book Hellhound is available from Less Than Three press today. It's five dollars and contains demons, human traffickers getting their comeuppance, and an experienced sub/novice dom dynamic. It's 30,000 words, and edited by actual editors. <3
> 
> 3\. That title isn't supposed to be a link, I feel like I'm tempting the anti-spam policy as it is, but Google will take you there.

The first time Silver ever lays eyes on Justin, it's for professional reasons. Her Wild Pack is up against some of his rogue tech, and since he's conveniently in prison and seems genuinely penitent and presumably still knows some of the access codes and other pertinent information, she decides to go and ask him. Arranging the visit isn't difficult, and soon after their arrival in America, she goes to the prison. Being on Wild Pack business she's wearing her field suit, and since she's not trying to be inconspicuous its changeable surface is set to gleaming silver. She holds her head high and ignores the subs in the cells she passes, walking dead-center of the corridor so none of their reaching hands can catch her long hair. Her father always says she should cut it, but Silver will readily admit that she is far too vain.

“We're keeping Hammer mostly isolated for his own protection,” one of the guards explains as she leads Silver away from the main block. “He has no idea how to act, and they were really whaling on him in general population when we weren't looking. Hey, Hammer!” she calls as they approach the cell, “You've got a visitor!”

Silver isn't really expecting any acknowledgement as a dominant from a submissive as screwed up as Justin Hammer, but the man in the cell rises from where he's sitting on the edge of the bunk, and makes an odd dipping motion with his whole body, like he's keeping himself from kneeling.

“Good morning, Mr. Hammer,” she says, and he rolls his eyes.

“Sure, if you're allowed to leave.”

“That does improve it, yes.”

“Why are you here?”

“For information.”

He puffs up then, trying to dominate the conversation. Silver may be the supplicant here, much as she hates to think of it that way, but she's unwilling to take this for more than a minute or two. “Hammer,” she snaps, “I need those codes to protect my people and to protect the world in general. You are going to give them to me.”

He looks like he's going to argue, but then relaxes. “Yes, ma'am.” He looks at her over his glasses and lists the codes for her as she enters them into her phone and sends them to the rest of the team. She doesn't doubt that Hammer is telling the truth, and by the end of his recitation he's kneeling. Without that supercilious look on his face he really is beautiful. Silver doesn't give much away to anyone on the first meeting, but she can't help the way her voice softens just a little as she thanks him for his help.

She doesn't see him again until over a year later, when she's taking some well-deserved downtime. Victor has taken her to the single most exclusive club in Latveria, and they're lounging in the VIP room. It's always a little funny to watch him drink through his mask, but Silver knows better than to let on. Victor has his dignity, after all. It's something she can easily understand. Valeria gets to tease, of course, but that's a submissive's right when their dominant controls so many things and commands so much respect and fear in the wider world. Now she rests her head on his knee and coos that the bright pink bendable straw in his drink makes a lovely contrast with his green cloak. Silver lets herself smile, and Victor snorts.

“None may see beyond the iron mask of Doom. Well, none except you.”

“In all your crispy glory, master,” she says, and he strokes her smooth, dark hair with one gauntlet.

“Impudent jade,” he murmurs in tones of deepest affection.

“Someone has to be, Lord of Latveria.” She kisses his gauntlet and then looks up at Silver. “Would you come down to the dance floor with me, ma'am?”

“It would be an honor,” Silver says, with only the faintest smile.

The code in the upper circles of Latveria is not so much 'don't touch Doctor Doom's sub' as it is 'show Doctor Doom's sub a good time or die.' They dance together and Valeria buys drinks for friends and friendly strangers, and through it all Victor lurks up in the lounge, watching the action. Silver is seldom in the right mood for this kind of thing, but tonight she is, and settles laughing at a table when Valeria gets tired and thirsty. All is convivial until someone says 'red' loud enough for them to hear. It's a panicked yelp, and Silver looks over and sees a small woman in red encroaching on a lanky man's space as he backs up. Any seasoned sub would have put a piece of furniture or another dom between them by now, but this man is wearing a goddamn white ribbon. It's an old custom, going back to marking subs in their first social Season, or those who were unmarried in general. Now it's making a comeback because so many girls are going through precocious puberty, and the white ribbon has come to mean a sub who is underage (despite their appearance) or one so inexperienced that they might as well be. Silver makes her way through the crowd without even thinking about it, catching the woman by the shoulder.

“You're frightening him. Stop.”

The woman snarls and slaps Silver's hand away. Fate smiles upon the bitch as security comes over to escort her out rather than giving Silver time to really hurt her. As it is, she's left here with... Justin Hammer. What on earth he's doing in Latveria unescorted and wearing a white ribbon she does not know, but he's a shaken submissive and Silver is not an utter failure as a dom.

“Would you like to come to my table to collect yourself, mister?”

“...Th-thank you. Ma'am.”

“You're more than welcome, little one.” It just slips out, made ridiculous by Hammer being at least half a head taller than Silver, but he just blushes a little and takes her arm when she offers it. He stays with Silver and Valeria for the rest of the evening, and turns out to be in Latveria on business. The depth of his submissive distress and his good behavior in prison mean that he's free to be here, peddling his abysmal tech. Desperate to get out of the office and unsure what else to do with himself, he had put on the ribbon and come here, just milling around and nursing a drink until the woman in red had zeroed in on him.

By the end of the night, Justin is in the VIP lounge, kneeling at Silver's feet, shy and pretty and very poised for a man with so little practice being graceful. Silver takes him out with them to the limousine when they leave because it honestly doesn't occur to her not to, and he curls up so gratefully beside her that she's stroking his hair by the time they reach his hotel. Watching him make his way up the steps, slender hips swaying on the stacked heels some of the less femme male submissives are wearing this year, she decides that he ought to have a pair of actual pumps.

“You should keep him, ma'am,” Valeria says once they're headed on to Silver's hotel.

“I should,” she says, yawning, “and dress him like a girl.”


End file.
